Pulang
by cannaindc
Summary: [ Rated M for bad words. ] "Karena yang brengsek lebih disukain daripada yang bisa bikin bahagia." Jinseob bxb
1. chapter 1

Woojin dan Hyungseob itu terkenal sebagai duo obat nyamuk di kompleknya.

Karena kerjaan mereka setiap hari ya gangguin orang yang pacaran.

Kayak hari ini, mereka tiba-tiba nimbrung Haknyeon dan Euiwoong yang lagi mau ke kedai es krim di dekat komplek.

"Woy ah ngapain sih kalian ikut-ikut gue sama Ung kesini." Ucap Haknyeon sewot.

"Yee orang kita berdua juga mau makan es krim disini kok."

"Iya. Lo kira ini kedai es krim punya lo sama Ung doang apa?"

Euiwoong yang duduk si sebelah Haknyeon, pacarnya, cuma nyimak dan senyum aja. Secara pribadi sih dia nggak masalah sebenernya.

"Yaudah gih sono di meja ujung tuh kosong. Gue gak mau semeja sama duo obat nyamuk."

Haknyeon ngusir Woojin dan Hyungseob yang udah mau duduk di depannya.

Kalo udah digituin mereka mah gak bisa ngelak lagi. Lalu Woojin dan Hyungseob jalan ke meja yang di ujung.

"Seob pesen gih sana. Gue udah gak pengen es krim." Woojin tengkurepin kepalanya di atas meja.

Terus Hyungseob langsung jalan balik ke kasir buat pesen sambil ngomel-ngomel gak jelas. "Dih terus ngapain dia nemenin gue kalo dianya sendiri gak makan."

Akhirnya Hyungseob pesen es krim yang ukuran medium. Biar bisa berdua bagi-bagi sama Woojin.

Selesai pesen, Hyungseob balik lagi ke mejanya.

"Jin tenggorokan gue kok tiba-tiba sakit ya?"

Hyungseob mukul-mukul tenggorokannya pelan. Terus tangan kanannya ngusak rambut Woojin yang ada di depannya. Niatnya supaya Woojin ngeliatin dia.

"Sakit gimana Seob?" Woojin naikin sebelah alisnya dan ngulurin tangan kanannya buat nyentuh tenggorokan Hyungseob.

"Ya gitu Jin kayak gejala mau demam itu loh." Hyungseob manyunin bibirnya. Kalo dia sakit tenggorokan gini terus gimana sama es krim pesenannya dong.

"Yaudah es krimnya gue aja yang makan. Lo gausah ikut makan ya." Woojin ngelus rambut hitamnya Hyungseob terus dia senyum.

Hyungseob cuma manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Permisi mas ini pesenannya udah jadi ya, satu es krim strawberry ukuran medium." Mas-masnya ngeletakkin satu mangkok ukuran medium diatas meja mereka.

"Gausah diliat. Inget lo lagi sakit tenggorokan."

Hyungseob manyun, ngeliat Woojin yang udah siap-siap mau makan itu es krim jadi bikin dia cemburu.

Ehe ini cemburunya kenapa ya?

Karena Woojin makan es krimnya atau karena lo pengen dimakan Woojin?

G deng.

Woojin masih nikmatin es krimnya. Padahal mah tadi siapa ya yang bilang kalo dia udah gak pengen makan es krim.

"Jinnnnn boleh ya satu suapan ajaaa" Hyungseob udah kedip-kedipin matanya. Bibirnya masih ngerucut. Nada suaranya juga sengaja di manja-manjain. Karena biasanya Woojin bakalan luluh kalo liat Hyungseob yang kayak gini.

"Yaudah. Satu suapan aja ya Seob sayang."

Noh kan. Woojin malah kepancing buat manggil Hyungseob pake sayang.

Padahal status juga gak ada. Udah sayang-sayangan aja. Cih.

Woojin nyuapin Hyungseob satu sendok penuh es krim strawberry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" bukannya Hyungseob yang buka mulutnya malah Woojin yang buka.

"Jin. Kedikitan. Gue gak mau." Hyungseob malah manyun-manyun gak jelas.

Gak bersyukur emang. Untung Woojin sayang ya.

"Dih lo itu lagi sakit bego." Woojin ngomong gitu sambil nyendokin eskrimnya jadi lebih banyak.

Duo obat nyamuk, duo bego juga.

"Yaudah nih aaaa" Kali ini mulut Hyungseob yang ngebuka. Ya Woojin juga sih, soalnya dia kan yang ngomong aaa.

Hyungseob senyum-senyum pas dia ngerasain manisnya es krim strawberry yang meleleh di mulutnya.

Woojin yang ngeliat Hyungseob senyum jadi ikutan senyum juga.

Emang ya, ngeliat doi senyum itu senyumannya bisa nular ke kita.

Iya, Woojin udah suka Hyungseob dari lama. Hyungseob juga tau kok. Karena dari pertama Woojin sadar sama perasaannya, Woojin langsung ungkapin ke Hyungseob.

Tapi sayang, Hyungseob nolak Woojin karena dia bilang kalo dia udah sayang sama seseorang. Seseorang yang masih satu komplek juga sama mereka.

"Seob, kalo diperhatiin wajah lo itu bikin gue keinget sama tokoh kartun Judy di film Zootopia."

Woojin senyum-senyum ngeliatin Hyungseob yang masih nampilin senyum giginya.

"Judy? yang kelinci itu Jin?"

Woojin ngangguk semangat. Ngeliat Hyungseob yang senyum nampilin gigi putihnya jadi malah keliatan mirip banget sama Judy.

"Oh iya juga sih ya. Kok gue gak pernah kepikiran sih?" Hyungseob ketawa cengengesan. Terus dia nangkupin kedua tangannya di dagunya.

"Kalo gitu, menurut lo masih lucuan gue atau Judy, Jin?"

Woojin naro sendoknya di pinggir mangkok. Hyungseobnya keliatan lucu banget sekarang. Lalu dia mikir sebentar. Terus dia senyum jail sambil ngeliatin Hyungseob tepat di matanya.

"Kalian tuh lucunya beda Seob. Kalo Judy lucu imut, lo lucu ngakak."

Terus Woojin ngakak. Ngeliat ekspresi Hyungseob yang cengo karena kata-katanya sendiri malah bikin dia makin sayang sama Hyungseob.

"Ih Jin serius donggg" Hyungseob manyun-manyunin bibirnya. Gak lupa sama nada suaranya yang dibikin selucu mungkin.

"Gak kok gue bercanda."

"Lucuan lo daripada Judy. Lo itu imut pake banget. Makanya gue takut khilaf kalo berduaan sama lo malem-malem."

Bukannya marah karena digituin, Hyungseob malah ketawa. Hyungseob pikir kata-kata Woojin itu bercanda. Padahal mah beneran Woojin suka khilaf kalo liat Hyungseob yang imut pake banget.

"Udah ih itu abisin es krimnya. Kasian dianggurin mulu."

Woojin ngambil sendoknya yang sempet dia letakin tadi.

"Gak papa kalo es krimnya yang gue anggurin. Asal bukan lo yang gue anggurin."

"Eh gak mungkin deng. Mana tega gue nganggurin cowok se manis lo. Iya gak, sayang?"

Woojin ketawa, sedangkan Hyungseob cuma bisa cengo. Terus dia mikir, sejak kapan Woojinnya jadi secheesy ini?

tbc

 **yang manjs aja dulu. paitnya belakangan:)**


	2. chapter 2

Hari ini mereka lagi main kerumah doinya Hyungseob.

Doinya Hyungseob itu pindahan dari Taiwan, namanya Guanlin.

Awalnya mereka kira Guanlin itu punya rasa yang sama kayak Hyungseob. Karena awal-awal dia pindah, si Guanlin ini selalu nempelin Hyungseob.

Ya gimana gak ditempelin ya. Hyungseob kan manis, ramah juga. Gak kayak si Woojin yang bopung dan galak.

우진아 사랑해 ㅎㅎ

Kalo sekarang sih dia udah gak nempel-nempel lagi. Kan sekarang Guanlin udah punya segudang gebetan yang siap buat ditempelin.

Salah satunya Bae Jinyoung, temen satu kampusnya yang sekarang juga lagi ada dirumahnya Guanlin.

"Baejinnn kamu mau nitip apaa? Aku sama Woojin mau ke supermarket."

Hyungseob ngasih senyuman manisnya kearah Jinyoung yang lagi mainin jari-jarinya Guanlin.

"Aku terserah kamu aja deh Seob. Makasih ya" Jinyoung balik senyumin Hyungseob gak kalah manis.

"Gue gak lo tanya nih?" Itu Guanlin dengan wajahnya yang sepet ngeliat kearah Hyungseob.

"G." Terus Hyungseob jalan ke arah Woojin yang udah nunggu di depan pintu sambil ngehentak-hentakin kakinya.

.

.

.

"Lo cemburu Seob?"

Hyungseob ngelirik Woojin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Nggak." Hyungseob ngeraih satu bungkus siip berwarna biru yang ada bacaan Pop caramelnya.

Terus mereka jalan kearah container yang nyediain berbagai macam minuman dingin.

Kali ini Woojin yang ngulurin tangannya buat ngambil satu kotak plain yoghurt.

"Gue mau cemburu tapi gue inget kalo gue gak punya hak buat cemburu sama sekali."

Hyungseob ngerebut yoghurt di tangan Woojin buat dimasukin ke dalem keranjang belanjaan mereka.

"Cemburu aja kali Seob. Semua orang berhak kok buat cemburu." Woojin senyum gigi, yang mana ngeliatin gingsulnya yang nempel cantik di gusinya.

"Tapi lo gak pernah cemburu tuh setiap kali gue cerita tentang Guanlin ke elo."

Hyungseob jalan duluan ke kasir, yang kemudian disusul Woojin di belakangnya.

Kok Hyungseob malah kedengeran ngegas ya.

"Kata siapa gue gak cemburu? gue cemburu kali."

Woojin ngejeda bentar kata-katanya lalu dia ketawa hambar.

"Tapi gue gak setega itu, untuk ngapus senyuman di wajah lo yang keliatan bahagia banget kalo lagi ngebahas tentang Guanlin."

Hyungseob yang dari tadi lagi naroin belanjaan mereka di meja kasir jadi berhenti pas dia denger Woojin ngomong kayak gitu.

Mba-mba di kasir yang ikutan nyimak jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Dalem hati dia ngomong,

'Mas manis kalo gak mau sama si ganteng, mas gantengnya buat saya aja ya.'

"Totalnya sembilan puluh dua ribu lima ratus" kata mba kasir.

Terus Woojin ngeluarin uang seratus ribu dari dompetnya.

Setelah dapet kembaliannya, mereka jalan ke parkiran dengan Hyungseob yang berada di depan dan Woojin di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Hyungseob dan Woojin balik dalam keadaan canggung.

Tadi itu Woojin terlalu kebawa suasana sih. Kalo tau gitu kan dia gak bakal ngomong kayak gitu ke Hyungseob.

Sekarang mereka udah di depan rumahnya Guanlin.

Woojin turun terlebih dahulu terus di susul sama Hyungseob dibelakangnya.

Baru juga mereka mau ketuk pintu, mereka ngedenger suaranya Guanlin dari dalem.

"Baejin, gue sayang sama lo. Mau kan lo jadi pacar gue?"

Deg.

Jantung Hyungseob langsung berpacu dengan cepat melebihi batas normal.

Woojin yang sadar langsung letakin kantong belanjaannya dan nutupin telinga Hyungseob pake kedua tangannya.

Padahal mah percuma, Hyungseob juga udah denger.

Lalu Woojin ngeliat Hyungseob yang ada di sampingnya. Disana dia bisa liat Hyungseob yang udah netesin air matanya.

Hyungseob nangis.

Hyungseobnya nangis. Woojin gak suka banget ngeliat Hyungseobnya nangis. Ya walaupun nangisnya Hyungseob tanpa suara.

Terus kedua tangan Hyungseob ngelap air matanya dengan kasar.

Dia gak boleh nangis. Mau ditaro dimana mukanya yang sembab nanti kalo masuk kedalem.

Woojin nawarin Hyungseob buat pulang. Yang mana malah ditolak mentah-mentah sama Hyungseob.

Dia gak mau jadi orang yang lemah. Masa denger doi nembak orang lain aja langsung pulang.

Setelah ngangguk mantep, Hyungseob ngasih kode ke Woojin buat buka pintu rumahnya si Guanlin.

Untung Woojin yang masuk duluan. Kalo gak pasti Hyungseob udah nangis ditempat kalo dia liat Guanlin yang lagi nyium keningnya Jinyoung.

"E-eh kalian udah balik." Jinyoung langsung ngedorong Guanlin pas dia tau kalo Woojin ada disana, di pinggir pintu bareng Hyungseob.

Woojin cuma nganggukin kepalanya singkat. Dia masih harap-harap cemas, takut Hyungseobnya ngeliat kejadian barusan.

Hyungseob buru-buru ngambil minuman Woojin dan makanannya.

Lalu dia narik Woojin buat pamit pulang duluan ninggalin Jinyoung dan Guanlin dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang jalan kaki. Karena mobil yang tadi mereka pake itu mobilnya Guanlin.

Untung dari rumah Guanlin ke rumah Hyungseob cuma beda 7 rumah aja. Kalo rumah Hyungseob ke rumahnya Woojin sih cuma beda 3 rumah.

"Woojin" Hyungseob berbalik jadi madep ke belakang, ngeliatin Woojin yang lagi jalan kearahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Woojin nengok. Matanya ngeliatin Hyungseob yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Woojin gak sanggup. Dia gak bisa ngeliat Hyungseobnya jadi selemah ini. Dia gak bisa liat Hyungseobnya nangis. Apalagi karena Guanlin si brengsek.

Kenapa brengsek? karena Guanlin itu playboy. Hobi banget sama yang namanya gonta ganti pacar.

Woojin ngerengkuh tubuh mungil dan gemetaran di depannya.

Hyungseob nangis kejer. Dia bingung. Tadinya dia gak ada niatan buat nangis di depannya Woojin.

Tapi ketika Woojin jalan kearahnya dan narik dia dalam pelukannya, pertahanan Hyungseob runtuh.

Sebuah pelukan dari Woojin itu bisa bikin dia ngelepasin semua penatnya dan bikin dia tenang dengan sendirinya.

tbc

review juseyong~


	3. chapter 3

Dua minggu udah berlalu sejak kejadian di rumahnya Guanlin tempo hari.

Hyungseob udah kembali ceria berkat Woojin yang selalu ada di sampingnya untuk menghibur Hyungseob yang lagi patah hati.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik-baik aja.

Tapi tidak sampai ketika di suatu malam Hyungseob menerima pesan dari Guanlin yang isinya mengatakan bahwa Guanlin udah putus sama Jinyoung.

Alasannya? Karena Guanlin cemburu ngeliat kedeketan Jinyoung dan Jihoon, temen sekelasnya.

Hyungseob senyum, dia seneng sih Guanlin putus, tapi dia juga sedih liat Guanlin sedih gara-gara putus sama Jinyoung.

Dan dari sini juga Guanlin mulai deket lagi sama Hyungseob.

Guanlin sering ngirimin Hyungseob pesan. Dari pagi sampe malem, begitu terus setiap hari.

Guanlin juga sering nyamperin ke fakultasnya Hyungseob.

Dan Guanlin juga jadi sering ngajak Hyungseob buat pulang bareng.

Hyungseob seneng pake banget lah, karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hyungseob bisa di notis Guanlin.

Tapi nggak buat Woojin. Dia gak bisa seneng ngeliat kedeketan Guanlin dan Hyungseob.

Walaupun dia harusnya seneng ngeliat Hyungseobnya juga seneng.

Tapi sayangnya Woojin takut Hyungseob kenapa-napa. Woojin takut Hyungseob cuma jadi mainannya Guanlin kayak mantan-mantannya yang lain.

Dan Woojin gak bisa nyerahin Hyungseobnya di tangan Guanlin begitu aja.

Makanya dia kesel banget pas tau Guanlin ngedeketin Hyungseob.

Hari ini Woojin pulang sendiri lagi. Semenjak Hyungseob pulang bareng Guanlin, Woojin gak lagi bawa motor kesayangannya.

Dia lebih milih pulang naik bus. Daripada bawa motor dan pas sampe rumah dia bisa ngeliat Hyungseob yang lagi dicium keningnya sama Guanlin di depan rumah.

Bukan, dia bukannya iri sama Guanlin yang bisa nyium keningnya Hyungseob begitu aja.

Tapi dia iri sama Guanlin yang bisa bikin Hyungseob nampilin senyumannya yang keliatan bahagia banget setiap kali Guanlin ada di dekatnya.

Woojin ngelamun, dia lagi duduk di bangku halte sambil mandangin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Kemudian sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Woojin?"

Woojin nengok, terus dia ngeliat ada kakak tingkatnya yang satu club dance bareng dia dan satu fakultas juga.

Namanya Lim Youngmin.

Dulu Woojin deket banget sama Youngmin. Sampe akhrinya Youngmin keluar dari club dance karena dia udah mau fokus sama skripsinya.

Waktu itu juga dia gak sengaja denger obrolan kak Youngmin sama temennya di toilet. Intinya sih kak Youngmin bilang kalo dia ada rasa sama Woojin.

"Eh, kak Youngmin?" Kata Woojin sambil geser dari tempatnya duduk, supaya Youngmin bisa duduk disebelah dia.

Youngmin duduk disamping Woojin. Terus dia senyum kearah Woojin yang lagi ngeliatin dia.

"Gimana kak skripsinya?"

Woojin ngebalikin badannya sehingga mereka bisa hadap-hadapan. Dan juga supaya lebih nyaman ngobrolnya.

"Udah selesai kok. Tinggal nunggu sidang aja. Doain ya Jin." Kata Youngmin. Terus dia senyum kearah Woojin yang tiba-tiba mimisan.

"Eh eh Jin itu kamu mimisan!!. Kamu lagi sakit ya?" Youngmin langsung panik ngeliat hidung Woojin yang ngeluarin darah.

Woojin juga jadi ikutan panik waktu dia ngeliat di tangannya ada darah.

"Perasaan aku gak lagi sakit deh kak" Lalu dengan entengnya dia malah ketawa ketawa gak jelas.

Woojin gak ngeliat Youngmin yang paniknya pake banget. Youngmin sampe ngerelain lengan jaketnya buat ngelapin darah yang keluar dari hidungnya Woojin.

Woojin yang ngeliat Youngmin sibuk ngelapin hidungnya jelas jadi gelagapan dan ngerasa gak enak. "Eh aduh kak udah gausah di lapin ntar jaket kakak kotor."

Youngmin sengaja nggak ngegubris kata-katanya Woojin. Dia malah semakin sibuk ngelapin darahnya Woojin yang gak juga berenti ngalir.

Gak lama kemudian darahnya berenti. Lalu Youngmin nyimpen jaketnya di dalem tas.

"Kak siniin jaketnya biar aku cuci dirumah."

Youngmin cuma senyum pelan terus ngedorong tangan Woojin yang udah terulur buat ngebuka tasnya Youngmin.

"Lebay ah kamu Jin."

Abis ngomong gitu Woojin cuma senyum pasrah. Lalu datenglah bus yang dari tadi mereka tunggu.

Youngmin naik duluan, yang kemudian di susul oleh Woojin di belakangnya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku di belakang.

Youngmin sibuk ngeliat ke arah jendela, memperhatikan kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang dengan cepatnya.

"Kakak apa kabar?"

Mungkin telat untuk nanyain ini, mengingat mereka udah ketemu dari tadi. Tapi apa salahnya mengetahui kabar seseorang yang ikut ambil andil dalam hidup kita.

Youngmin senyum tipis kearah Woojin, "Baik. Masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin." Ucapnya.

"Kalau kamu?" Youngmin balik bertanya kepada si penanya.

"Aku juga." Balasnya singkat.

"Masih sama Hyungseob?" Tanya kak Youngmin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Woojin mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Dan setelahnya mereka membiarkan keheningan yang mengisi sisa perjalanan.

 **tbc**

 **pendek ya heheh**

 **oh iya. aku mau minta maaf karena chapter 2 kemarin jeda titik2 yang aku buat ternyata hilang maaf kalau kemarin bacanya nggak nyambung yah.**

 **dan terimakasih ya untuk kalian semuanya.**

d **apet salam nih dari Jinseob, katanya saranghaeyong** ٩ ۶~

 **untuk endingnya udh aku buat dari sebelum bikin chapter 1.** s **emoga nanti nggak mengecewakan kalian yah.**

 **review juseyong~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Woojinnnn" Hyungseob berlari dengan riang menghampiri Woojin yang saat itu sedang asik dengan es buahnya.

Kebetulan hari ini Woojin dan Hyungseob satu mata kuliah.

"Berisik Seob." Jawab Woojin yang kemudian memasukkan satu sendok es buah ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jin! Jin lo harus tau Jinnnnnnnnnnn" Kata Hyungseob dengan menggebu-gebu dan wajah yang senantiasa tersenyum.

Woojin balik menatap Hyungseob yang ada di depannya. "Ada apa hmm? Kenapa kok kayaknya lo seneng banget Seob?" Ucapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Hyungseob.

Lalu Hyungseob teriak dengan kencangnya,

"GUANLIN BILANG DIA SUKA SAMA GUEEEE JINNN!"

Waduh.

Woojin cengo. Senyumnya hilang begitu saja ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Hyungseob barusan.

"Lo.. udah jadian Seob?" Balas Woojin pelan, dan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"HEUM! UDAH DONG HEHEHE"

Hyungseob tersenyum dengan indahnya di hadapan Woojin yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Selamat ya Seob. Akhirnya penantian lo membuahkan hasil yang manis." Balas Woojin, dengan senyuman getir yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"WOOJINNNNNN!"

Hyungseob memanggil Woojin yang berada di ujung lorong.

Dengan sedikit berlari ia mengejar tetangga tersayangnya yang sudah berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara Hyungseob yang ditujukan padanya.

"Besok gue mau ke Busan nih sama Guanlin. Lo mau ikut gak?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan nada yang kelewat antusias.

Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Woojin yang ada di sampingnya.

Woojin sebenarnya sih pengen ke Busan. Kangen orang tuanya katanya, udah lama juga dia gak pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tapi kalau perginya sama Guanlin dan Hyungseob, nggak deh. Mending dia pergi sendiri deh atau sama Youngmin.

Woojin melepaskan rangkulan Hyungseob, kemudian dia berkata "Hm, gak deh. Maaf ya Seob, gue udah ada janji sama kak Youngmin."

Hyungseob hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gue duluan ya, have fun besok sama Guanlin! Kalo dia macem-macem sama lo langsung aduin ke gue ya Seob." Kata Woojin sambil berlari kecil meninggalkam Hyungseob yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini mereka beneran ke Busan?" Tanya Youngmin yang saat ini ada di rumahnya Woojin.

Sebenarnya kata-kata Woojin yang bilang kalau dia udah ada janji sama Youngmin itu bohong.

Cuma Youngminnya aja yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke rumah Woojin. Udah lama gak main kesini katanya.

"Iya kak, tadi pagi Hyungseob pamit ke aku. Terus dia juga tanya aku mau titip salam ke orang rumah atau nggak."

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di teras rumah Woojin. Mau ngadem ceritanya.

Jadilah mereka gelar tikar disana. Sama ada beberapa cemilan juga.

"Eh kak, kak Donghyun masih di China ya?" Tanya Woojin lalu tangan kanannya mengambil satu bungkus chips yang setengah dari isinya adalah udara.

"Iya." Jawab Youngmin singkat.

Tiba-tiba Youngmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk kepalanya.

"Hm, Jin?" Panggilnya.

"Iya, kak?" Woojin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Youngmin yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

"Kamu, sejak kapan suka sama Hyungseob?"

Woojin ketawa pelan, terus kepalanya ia arahkan keatas, menerawang masa lalu, ceritanya.

"Sejak hari kedua aku pindah kesini."

Youngmin senyum, terus ia bangun, dan menatap ke dalam mata Woojin, "Berarti, udah 3 tahun ya Jin?"

Woojin ngangguk semangat. Di kepalanya, dia juga berfikir, ternyata udah lama juga ya perasaannya yang one sided love bertahan.

Soalnya dia kan dulu kalo suka sama seseorang ya paling cuma 2 bulan atau malah paling lama satu tahun.

"Gak ada niatan mau move on gitu Jin? Ke aku, misalnya." Kata Youngmin dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Omong-omong, mereka masih tatap-tatapan loh, ini. Dan jaraknya juga nggak jauh banget. sepuluh jengkal, kira-kira.

Woojin enggan menjawab pertanyaan Youngmin. Sebagai ganti dari jawabannya, Woojin cuma tersenyum lembut banget ke arah Youngmin.

.

.

.

"Guannnn aku haussss" Hyungseob merengek kearah Guanlin yang ada di depannya.

Dengan punggung yang membungkuk, jalan yang sengaja di lambat-lambatin, dan bibir yang dia kerucutin, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik ujung kemeja yang Guanlin pakai.

Hyungseob mengeluarkan aegyonya yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Woojin.

Ini maksudnya Hyungseob lagi ngodein Guanlin. Siapa tau pacarnya yang baru itu peka, kan.

"Yaudah bentar ya sayang." Kata Guanlin sambil senyum terus tangannya ia angkat untuk mengusak rambut Hyungseob.

Lalu jari telunjukknya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat pilar stasiun.

"Kamu duduk di sana dulu yah. Aku cariin minuman dulu buat kamu."

Hyungseob ngangguk, abis senyumin Guanlin dia lari kecil kearah bangku yang tadi Guanlin tunjuk.

Hyungseob bosen. Guanlinnya lama soalnya. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat telponan sama Woojin.

Kangen, katanya.

Maklum lah, tiga tahun gak pernah pisah. Baru kali ini mereka pisah, itu juga karena Hyungseob jadian sama Guanlin.

Ahn Seob calling Woojiniee.

 **((sebenernya ini ada icon dan foto gitu cuma di ffn ga bisa hehe))**

Iya, ada icon lovenya dan permen. Kenapa?

Karena Hyungseob sayang Woojin. Sebagai teman. Dan menurut Hyungseob, Woojin itu manis.

Semua perlakuan Woojin itu manis. Semanis gula. Oh salah, lebih manis dari gula. Dan lebih cheesy dari keju, sebenarnya.

"Yah kok gak diangkat sih" Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu dia mencoba lagi, siapa tau kali ini diangkat.

Dan ternyata bener, kali ini telponnya diangkat.

Baru juga mau teriak karena kesenengan, eh udah keduluan sama yang di seberang telpon.

Dan sayang, yang ngangkat bukan Woojin.

Melainkan Youngmin, dengan suaranya yang cerah, mengalahkan cerahnya cuaca di siang hari ini.

tbc

tenang. masih panjang jalannya :)

review juseyongg


	5. chapter notif

Hai, jadi ini bukan update chapter ke 4.

iya gue tau ini php :v jadi gini, gue bingung harus lanjut atau gak ini ff. kalo ada yg mau di lanjut komen ya kalo gak ada ya gapapa HAHAHAH.

btw gue jg lg kena writer block, tp gpp kalo ada yg nungguin ff ini insyaallah gue bakal lanjut ngetik karena bagian untuk menuju akhir udh di otak tinggal gue pindahin kesini:v.

oh iya untuk kalian jinseob shipper, yang mau liat momentnya jinseob boleh bantu komen di

m(dot)entertain(dot)never(dot)com/tvBrand/3276511/talk

dengan kata-kata yang ada wanna one park woojin dan yuehua ahn hyungseobnya yaa

kayak gini jg boleh:

피디님! 워너원 박우진 위에화 안형섭 추천합니다!!! 프로듀스 101 당시에도 많은 사람들의 사랑을 받았던 조합이에요 하지만 데뷔 앞에서 서로의 길이 갈라지며 같이 있는 모습을 더이상 쉽게 볼 수 없게 되었습니다ㅠ 누구보다 케미가 넘친다고 자신있게 말할 수 있어요! 일단 둘의 사진을 보고 오시면 납득이 갈 겁니다! 전형적인 남고딩미를 자랑하는 박우진과 전형적인 남고딩과는 동떨어져 있지만 나이에 맞지 않는 순수함으로 무장하고 있는 안형섭의 케미를 주목해 주세요! 극과 극이 만나 신선한 조합으로 세상에 둘도 없는 케미를 만들어 낸답니다 워너원 박우진, 위에화 안형섭 꼭 기억해주세요!

cr words to owner

jangan lupa ya!!

사랑해요


	6. Chapter 5

Guanlin kembali dengan satu tangannya yang memegang air mineral dan tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah mangkuk plastik berisi tteokbokki.

Guanlin mencubit pipi Hyungseob yang sedang cemberut.

"Kamu lama ih" Katanya dengan nada yang manja.

Guanlin tertawa pelan, terus dia nyerahin air mineral yang tadi dia bawa. Sedangkan tteokbokkinya dia makan sendiri.

"Maaf yah. Aku tadi beli ini dulu hehe" Ucapnya sambil memasukkan sepotong tteok ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyungseob melirik tteokbokki yang ada di tangan Guanlin.

Ini ceritanya dia mau minta tapi gengsi.

Untung Guanlin ini tipe orang yang peka pake banget. Jadilah akhirnya dia ketawa pelan dan ngomong,

"Kalau mau ya bilang aja sayang. Nih Aaaa~" Kata Guanlin dengan tangan kanannya yang suapin tteokbokki ke dalam mulutnya Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menerima suapan Guanlin dan mengunyah tteokbokkinya dengan semangat.

Ketika sudah habis, Hyungseob kembali melihat ke arah Guanlin dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Guanlin yang paham hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut hitam Hyungseob lalu menyuapi tteok yang tersisa sedikit ke dalam mulut pacar kesayangannya.

"Heum~" Gumamnya pelan.

Guanlin yang berada di sebelahnya pun tersenyum gemas. Pingin dia cium rasanya bibirnya Hyungseob yang manyun-manyun ketika mengunyah.

Cuma dia kan sayang banget sama Hyungseob. Dan lagipula juga mereka kan baru beberapa hari jadian. Masa udah main cium-cium aja. Kasian Hyungseob yang polos nanti jadi gak polos lagi dong.

Selesai makan tteokbokkinya, mereka lanjut jalan lagi buat nyari taksi. Hari ini rencananya mereka mau ngunjungin nenek kakeknya Hyungseob.

Loh kok nenek kakek? Iya soalnya orang tuanya Hyungseob mah kan di Seoul. Kalau orang tuanya Woojin baru ada di busan.

Hyungseob yang keinget orang tuanya Woojin jadi berniat buat ngunjungin mereka. Walaupun sebelumnya Woojin gak mau titip salam buat orang tuanya, tapi kan gak sopan kalo ia main ke busan tanpa memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua teman tersayangnya.

"Guan, abis dari rumah nenek, kita ke rumah orang tuanya Woojin ya? Gak jauh kok. Cuma beda beberapa rumah aja." Kata Hyungseob dengan nada manjanya.

Guanlin akhirnya ngeiyain permintaan Hyungseob. Padahal tadinya setelah dari rumah nenek Hyungseob, Guanlin mau ngajak Hyungseob main di pantai.

Tapi yaudah lah ya, menurut Guanlin kan keinginan Hyungseob itu lebih penting dari apapun. Termasuk dari keinginannya sendiri sekalipun.

.

.

.

Sekarang Woojin lagi di depan pagernya, nganterin Youngmin pulang.

Tadi Youngmin kesini bawa mobil, jadilah Woojin gak perlu nganter Youngmin sampai ke rumahnya.

"Jin, aku pulang ya? makasih loh hari ini" Youngmin ketawa, sebelah tangannya udah dipakai buat buka pintu mobil.

Woojin juga ikutan ketawa, terus dia senyum mamerin gingsulnya dan bilang sama-sama.

Setelah pamit, Youngmin masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari komplek permumahan Woojin.

Woojin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Terus dia ngecek hpnya, matanya langsung tertuju ke arah chatannya sama Hyungseob.

Tadi, walaupun yang ngangkat Youngmin, Woojin juga sempet ngobrol kok sama Hyungseob.

Woojin ngebacain chatan dia dan Hyungseob. Kalau udah gini mah artinya Woojin kangen Hyungseobnya.

Biasanya kan mereka main bareng, kemana-mana bareng, setiap hari bareng, ngelewatin waktu juga bareng.

Tapi semenjak Hyungseob jadian, mereka jadi gak bisa bareng-bareng lagi.

Woojin masih senyum-senyum bacain chatan mereka, sampai akhirnya jarinya berhenti ngescroll dan berpindah di kolom kosong untuk mengirim sebuah pesan.

Jari-jemarinya mengetikkan beberapa kata, yang kemudian ia hapus. Terus berulang seperti itu, sampai ia akhirnya mengantuk.

Tapi Woojin masih ngetikin kata-kata yang dia rasain sekarang.

' _Seob, gue kangen_ ' **deleted**

' _Seob, lagi apa sama Guanlin?_ ' **deleted**

 _'Seob, gue sayang banget sama lo_ ' **deleted**

' _Seob, gue pengen ketemu'_ **send**

Dan kalimat terakhir itulah yang akhirnya mengantar Woojin tidur, di sofa ruang tamunya.

.

.

.

Hyungseob dan Guanlin udah sampai di rumah orang tuanya Woojin. Tadi dia dan Guanlin emang gak lama-lama di rumah neneknya. Cuma ngasih titipan orang tuanya dan sekalian ngenalin Guanlin ke kakek neneknya.

Padahal mah orang tuanya aja belum di kenalin ke Guanlin, lah ini nenek kakeknya udah dikenalin duluan.

Tapi sebenernya orang tuanya Hyungseob udah kenal sama Guanlin kok. Cuma waktu itu kan Hyungseob ngenalinnya sebagai teman. Sekarang kan mereka udah lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hyungseob senyum-senyum. Mikirin mimpinya yang sekarang jadi kenyataan bikin dia jadi merasakan euphoria yang berlebihan.

Karena jadian dengan Guanlin merupakan satu dari sekian banyak mimpinya.

Maka dari itu Hyungseob senang banget bisa jadian sama doi yang udah lama dia sukain.

Hyungseob mengetuk pintu rumah orang tua Woojin yang berwarna biru gelap.

Rumahnya terlihat sederhana, namun auranya menyampaikan rasa nyaman dan juga aman.

Gak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka. Di dalam sana terlihatlah sosok seorang perempuan paruh baya.

Walaupun sudah tua, ibunya Woojin masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda untuk umuran seorang ibu di usianya.

Ibunya Woojin terlihat terkejut, namun ia segera menutupinya dan tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Hyungseob dan Guanlin.

"Eh Hyungseob! Udah lama tante gak liat kamu. Ayo masuk-masuk. Itu Guanlin juga ayo nak masuk, anggep aja rumah sendiri yah." Kata ibunya Woojin dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Guanlin dan Hyungseob saling pandang. Sorot mata mereka seakan-akan saling bertanya dari mana ibunya Woojin bisa kenal sama Guanlin.

"Kaget ya, kenapa tante bisa tau nak Guanlin?" Tanya ibunya Woojin, sambil membukakan toples-toples di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Hyungseob dan Guanlin tertawa pelan. Sambil kedua tangannya yang berdadah-dadah memberikan sinyal bahwa ibunya Woojin gak perlu repot-repot bukain semua toplesnya.

"Woojin kan sering cerita sama tante. Walaupun jarang, tapi sekalinya cerita bisa sampai tiga jam"

Ibunya Woojin tertawa, lalu Hyungseob dan Guanlin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka layaknya mesin otomatis.

Kemudian ibunya Woojin berjalan kearah dapur, mau bikin minuman untuk tamu muda dirumahnya.

"Eh iya, ini kalian cuma berdua? Woojin gak ikut yah?" Saut ibunya Woojin dari dalam dapur.

Guanlin menyenggol lengan Hyungseob pelan. Memberi tanda bahwa ia harus ikut membantu menyiapkan minuman di dapur.

"Nggak tante. Katanya dia ada janji sama kak Youngmin." Ucap Hyungseob sambil ikut membantu kecil-kecilan.

Ibunya Woojin tersenyum, ketika posisi mereka samping-sampingan, ibunya Woojin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hyungseob.

"Tante kira kalian akhirnya bakal jadian."

Hyungseob balas tersenyum lebar, "Iya tan. Ini aku sama Guanlin emang udah jadian kok." Kata Hyungseob, dengan percaya dirinya yang sudah setinggi langit.

"Bukan kamu sama Guanlin Seob. Maksud tante itu kamu sama Woojin." Balas ibunya Woojin dengan kekehan di akhirnya.

Hyungseob yang mendengar pun salah tingkah. Lalu ia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Lain di dapur lain lagi di ruang tamu.

Guanlin yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeling, jadi menghentikan kegiatannya begitu ia mendengar bunyi notif line dari ponsel kesayangannya.

Bukan ponsel miliknya, melainkan milik Hyungseob yang bergelar sebagai 'kesayangan'nya.

Guanlin melirik sekilas ponsel Hyungseob yang ada di atas meja. Dan terlihatlah sebuah pop up atas nama

 **Woojinieee**

 _Seob, gue pengen ketemu._

 **tbc**

 **makaasih buat yang udah komen:' aku terharu ini dilanjut kok insyaallah ya karena jujur aku bingung masukin konfliknya gimana huhu**

 **review juseyong~**


End file.
